kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rider Fusion
Power Rider Fusion(Unaired Pilot) '' Our story starts with Gary Marshal, The class president asking a girl out to the dance. The scene changes to the same girl talking to her mom but then as she explains to her mom how she's not going to the dance with Gary but she's interrupted by a wrecker but Power Rider Fusion intervenes and starts going all out on the wrecker. As The Rider spouts his finisher quote " Wrecker, get Wrecked." The Girl named Sarah wonders "Who are you?" As the theme starts we learn that "Seth Keegan was your ordinary teenager but then the evil Wreckers attacked the spring formal but then he was summoned by the mighty rider master who bestowed upon him the ancient fusion drive and the fusion bottles. With these new powers and his friends, Seth is able to take on the wreckers and their dastardly leaders, Gastion and Smokestrike. He is Power Rider Fusion!" We return(after listening to a smexy theme song) to Seth talking to Mr.Wilson, his mentor giving him a lecture about being responsible. Then the scene changes to our next Protagonist Ryan Bailey running from somewhere. Then we go to Gary Marshal and Seth talking about the science lab.Then a news report (Voiced by sexy ass youtuber voice) talking about how The School's Boxing Ryan Bailey is missing. Then, Seth gets a phone call from Mr.Wilson and tells him how his friend Ryan is in trouble and tells him to stay in school but Seth(Being the badass he is.) disobeys him and starts riding after Ryan. He finds him and calls out to him.Ryan crashes and falls over. Ryan can't trust Seth and starts to attack Seth but then Seth tells him that he's his friend. Ryan explains that the school experiments on the students.He states that in shop class, they knocked him out and he woke up in a lab. Seth states that he believes him but a wrecker appears and takes Ryan and runs. Seth walks up and equips the fusion drive and uses the fusion bottles, Bunny and Blaster as the armor forms around him he says" Fusion Phase Activate!" Seth finishes the wrecker with a kick. As Gary and some school officials show up, Gary tells Seth to turn in Ryan to put him back in school. Seth and Ryan ride away and Gary tells the officials to chase after them so the secrets don't get revealed. After that Ryan explains that they can't go back to the school. Then Masked Rider appears and starts to wish luck to Power Rider. Next time we meet the power pal. ''Enter The Power Pal The Episode starts with Ryan telling Seth that the school and police all work for Gastion and Smokestrike. Smokestrike senses that Power Pal is to close to their secret.They decide to teach him some manners. Later Seth Escorts Students away from the school while Ryan attempted to enter the maintenance tunnel but he is stopped by Gastion. Ryan explains how his words can't harm him and that his friends are his power(Wait am I reading the script for ghost?) He uses his inspiration to transform into Fusion Flame. He uses the line Draco Phase Activate! to transform into Fusion Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 12.34.53 PM.png|Ryan Holding The Draco Bot Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 12.36.28 PM.png|Ryan Cranking The Lever Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 12.39.29 PM.png|Fusion Flame! Flame! Fusion Fizz Activate Seth discovers the principal's secret. He's Smokestrike! Seth states that he should be protecting the students. The Rider Master is missing. Seth reveals that has been studying the edenoi enigma and he might be able to whip up something to level the playing field. He must find his strength to defeat the snake. He Shouts "Fusion Fizz Activate!" as he holds up The Fusion Fizz Canister. He Transforms into Power Rider Fusion Soda Mode. Saban's Power Rider Fusion: The Movie Seth encounters a new foe, The Master of The Fusion Realm, The Rider Monster. Seth finds allies in his fellow Power Riders, Power Rider Arcade /Power Rider Lock'n'shock,Phantom Burst, Medal Master, AstroBlaster. They Team up to bring down the Rider Monster. Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.24.53 PM.png|Ryan Equipping The Fusion Crusher Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.26.16 PM.png|Ryan Holding the Dragon Carton Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.26.49 PM.png|Ryan in the middle of transforming Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.27.15 PM.png|Power Rider Fusion: Frost Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.41.48 PM.png|The Bully Holding the Fusion Crusher Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.42.15 PM.png|Android Fusion Carton Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 1.43.14 PM.png|Power Rider Fusion: Gold Power Rider Fusion: Frost And Gold Ryan faces bullying problems at the school. Ryan feels Vengeful but Seth reminds that they can only use the fusion bottles to save the earth.The Principal's dastardly plan is worse then Seth could have imagined. At a battle, Seth is attacked by a trio of Wreckers who can talk and they reveal that they are more powerful than a regular wrecker.Ryan weakens to the bad side of the fusion realm and Pulls out the Fusion Crusher and transform into Power Rider Fusion: Frost. As Ryan beats on the Wrecker trio, another student arrives the bully from before. He equips a Fusion Crusher and the android fusion carton. He yells robo phase activate and changes into Power Rider Fusion Gold. Power Rider Fusion: Shadow and Fracture ''' The episode starts with Ken taunting Seth and then we see Gary being found out about being Gastion, He gets suspended from school. Seth tells Ken that Smokestrike wants them to fight but it is revealed that Seth banished his friends to the fusion realm. Seth and Ken transform and Ken starts beating him and Seth pulls out the Fusion Inverter and he has a flashback to Mr.Wilson talking to him and he explains that he knew that Seth was the power rider and tells that rider master gave him the fusion inverter. He uses it and puts it on the fusion drive. He turns into Power Rider Fusion: Shadow. He starts attacking Ken with ferocity and as his mind grows weaker he gets stronger. He knocks Ken out of his transformation. He's about to finish him off but Ryan steps in. Ryan tells that their friendship can't be beaten by darkness. We meet the rival school's Fusion users. They're the Machine Brothers. We also meet an old foe but this time he has a new power as well. He's Gary Marshal and now He's Power Rider Fusion: Fracture. Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.44.21 AM.png|The Fusion Inverter Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.44.48 AM.png|The Fusion Inverter with BunnyBlaster Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.45.24 AM.png|Power Rider Fusion: Shadow Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.55.00 AM.png|Ryan Beating The Darkness Out Of Seth Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.56.19 AM.png|The Machine Brothers Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 8.57.26 AM.png|Power Rider Fracture '''Movie Exclusive Power Rider Super Fusion * TBA Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Fusion